Memories of the lost (A LoveStage! fanfic)
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: Sena saved Ryouma right as he was about fall over the cliff but what will happen if he himself fell over in Ryouma's place? How will young Izumi fair?


_**Author's**_**P.O.V**

"Oh to think You would be so easily duped." A voice sounded behind Ryouma. **"Nice to meet you**." Ryouma turned and saw a gun pointed at him. "**i'm the one who actually killed your parents...I'm the forth personality that even Ryou didn't know about."** "Wha-?!" He yelled. "And Cut!" the bells went off and Izumi handed the director the prop gun. "Were going to check the video! please wait a minute!" the director yelled and he sped off in the other direction.  
>Ryouma said and he went go past izumi but Izumi kept blocking his way. "What are you playing at?! Move! it's dangerous up here!" ryouma yelled to Izumi and Izumi just smiled. "Come on! Can't you at least talk to me while we wait for the video check to be done?" Izumi said and Ryouma sweat dropped. "NGH." He said but he wasn't expecting Izumi to bow to him.<p>

"First I want to say sorry for what I did to you at the hotel. I regret my actions that I took upon you." Izumi said and he stood back up. "W-well okay then." Ryouma said scratching his cheek. "But there is also one more thing I would like to say-" Izumi paused and Ryouma looked at him with shock. "I really do love you Ryouma." Izumi said and Ryouma felt his pulse quicken. "Where have I heard that before?" Ryouma asked himself. "Ryouma?" Izumi asked and then a head splitting throb shot through Ryouma's head.  
>"Ngh!" He gasped "Dammit again?!" He yelled slowly stumbling to the edge of the cliff then some memories of him and Izumi passed through his mind. "Ryouma!" Izumi yelled noticing. "NO STOP THAT'S A-!" He yelled more desperately. "Whats going on?" The rest caught Izumi yelling. Ryoumas foot slipped and he was about to fall off the cliff but then Izumi darted as fast as he could and he grabbed Ryouma's jacket.<p>

Ryouma didn't know he was stumbling towards the cliff but when he felt a shift he opened his eyes and He was met with Izumi's. With a sudden burst of strength nobody knew Izumi had he tossed Ryouma back to the safe side of the cliff but the momentum was to fast and he started to fall. Ryouma grunted and looked up.  
>Izumi's eyes met Ryouma's and he mouthed some words to him. 'I love you Ryo.' Ryouma read and Izumi pummeled down the cliff and at that same moment something in Ryouma broke and all the memories of him and Izumi came crashing in. From the chases, the apologies all the way to the intimate moments and arguments. Realizing what happened Ryouma bolted to the cliff's edge looking for any sign of his lover.<p>

But all he could see was the ripples in the river down below. He began to tear up and he started to punch the ground. "Dammit dammit dammit! IZUMI!" He yelled roarign into the sky. Rain started to come down and thunder clasped in the sky. "hurry call 110! now!" The director yelled and he held back Rei from jumping off the cliff to go find his lovers little brother.  
>"Izumi-san!" He kept yelling and was pulled back away from the cliff along with Ryouma. "No I need to save Izumi!" Rei yelled and he was punched in the face. " Do you think getting sick and jumping off a cliff is going to save Izumi! What will happen to him if you get yourself killed! What about shugo?! are you going to leave him alone?!" The director yelled and Rei stopped resisting.<p>

Rei then called Shougo the moment they got out of the rain. Izumi's head popped out of the water trying to catch some breath, he was clawing at the surface of the water and was trying not go back under but he was to weak and he kept beng pulled by the currents undertow. It was hard for Izumi to see thanks to all the rain coming down on top of him but he could faintly see shore.  
>With the rest of his strength Izumi pulled himself up to the river bank but collapsed immediately after. When he opened them again he was numb and he knew that being numb with damp weather was never a good sign. He pulled himself up right and used some of the strength he regain from being unconscious to make it to a tree. He steadied himself and continued to walk in a straight line.<p>

His clothes snagged, he scratched his face his back ached but he never stopped he continued to walk. The search party searched and searched but never found him and Ryouma felt his world slipping from his fingers. "i'm here i'm here!" Izumi's brothers voice rang out and everyone turned to look at him. "They can't find Izumi anywhere." Rei cried running to Shougo.  
>"Izumi may be an otaku but he is not weak. We will find him." shougo said and everyone looked shocked at his mature stature and how composed he was. "How the hell are you so calm!" Ryouma's voice rang out. "It's nearly been a day and a half and they still haven't found Izumi!" He grabbed Shougo's collar. "Because I know getting angry and trying to jump off cliffs wont help Izumi. And you think his one and only brother isn't worried for him you are surely mistaken." Shougo said grabbing Ryouma's wrist and tossing him in the direction of a glass table. "NO!"A Voice rang out and every body turned to see the source of the yell only to be surprised by who was standing there. "your-"<p>

_**Ha ha ha cliff hanger! :P but whew! that was draining. man and my brother is still stubborn as hell! but they finally agreed to release me from the hospital yay! save me my followers!**_


End file.
